Everlasting Bonds
by MissEmperorMimi
Summary: 5 Ruthless Assassins. 1 Boss. No one knew anything about this aloof group, that is until they let them. KurokoxGOM. Special Present One-Shot for the Winner of the Competition: ShiroBara1. Kiseki no Sedai in a Mafia AU.


**Project Briefing**

Idea Given by the Winner- Kiseki no Sedai in a Mafia AU.

**Warning**- Somewhat Yandere Kuroko..maybe….but it is a One-Shot so maybe it is not revealed yet….This story is sort of an experiment of ideas, details, and characterizations. Please be nice.

**Themes**- Suspense/Drama

**Author's Note-**Thank you to everyone who entered the KiSekoi One-Shot competition. The winner was chosen completely by luck so please don't be sad. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING.

Shameless Self-Promotion- If you have not read KiSekoi yet, please check it out and tell me what you think. Thank you for the continued support. Without further ado, onwards with the one-shot.

* * *

Everlasting Bonds

_Abandoned Building- Outskirts of Tokyo-2:59 a.m._

The teen quickly stacked the crates in the back of his truck half spilling some of its contents on the ground. His companion was late. _Too late_. Something was wrong. Something was definitely up. He leaned down to pick up the last box on the ground when a knife swiftly sliced through his arm. He winced in pain as he searched his surroundings for his attacker.

He paused and stopped breathing, awaiting his assailant's next move.

"Oi! Why does the boss call _me_, out of all the other available members to take care of the job?" A voice said from behind a tree.

"I mean seriously, this job is way too easy. Why are we even taking it?" The dark blue haired boy said lazily, appearing from behind the tree.

"Aomine-cchi!" Said another voice.

"You were supposed to confront him _before_ he started to put the crates on his truck!"

"Now the goods are all mixed up. How are we supposed to explain this to the _boss_?" The voice whined.

"You are taking responsibility for this one."

Startled, the male began to draw his sword. But it was much too late. Before he could finish a long sword impaled his stomach. He struggled for breath. Blood dripped down his sides and he quickly covered it with his hands, struggling for breath.

"Aomine-cchi."

"Quite unfortunate. I guess you should not do bad things." The blonde said, staring at the male on the ground, head cocked.

"Oi! Now, I was not going to kill you. Now I guess I have to. Seriously, why must it always come to this?" The dark blue haired boy said apathetically, before withdrawing his sword and raising it over the male's head.

_Slice_

"Get what we came for Kise." The dark blue haired boy roared to blonde.

Startled, the other boy started to make his way to the crates of goods. He began to rummage through the goods and finally found what he was looking for.

"It is here alright. The _boss _will be thrilled."

XXX

The red haired sat comfortably on the wooden desk. He swirled a pair of scissors that nicely matched with his hair color on his left index finger. The pair of scissors spun softly and glistened in the moonlight.

The green haired boy next to him sat comfortably on the leather chair sipping a red bean can leisurely. He stared at his newly taped fingers and pondered if he should redo them.

Suddenly, the door to the duo's room spun open.

"How long were you expecting me to wait?" A pair of heterochromatic eyes flashed at the males in the doorway, still swirling the pair of scissors.

"You guys are approximately 2 minutes and 30 seconds late. I even already calculated in an extra thirty seconds for breaking through the building's security system."

"This disappoints me." Said the red head leaning forward.

"I thought we were at least going to have a little challenge tonight." He said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" The two males asked the two boys in the doorway. They both held up two hand guns and pointed it at the two teens.

"Don't get it our way." The males hissed.

"Oh my. Getting a little ahead of ourselves huh?" The red head said, motioning to the green haired boy.

"Shintaro, just finish them off. They are not even worth my time." The boy said continuing to swirl his pair of scissors.

"Akashi, you always do this. Nanodayo." The green haired boy said reluctantly, setting down his red bean soup can. The teen gracefully drew his gun on his hip and pointed it at the two males in the doorway.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" The duo bellowed inching closing to the two teens.

"Cancers are in first today. I have my lucky item with me, a red candle." The boy held up a red candle. "Therefore, I will not miss my shots.

Before the two males could react, the green haired boy took aim. Without hesitation, the green haired boy shot two shots swiftly at the two boys' chest. He immediately turned around after firing in his leather chair awaiting the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

"I never miss my shots."

Smirking, the red head walked over to the two males and reached into their pockets, taking out a slip of folded paper.

"Just what we wanted." The red head said, tucking the folded slip of paper safely in his blazer pocket.

"What is it?" The green haired boy inquired, while wiping the scene of fingerprints. They could never be _too_ careful.

"What the _boss _wanted us to get." He replied.

"Let's leave now, Shintaro. Before the police arrive. That will be troublesome."

XXX

The dark haired boy and the blonde finally arrived at their boss's mansion entrance. The gate walls were engraved with intricate designs and with ivory orbs adorning the mansion entrance columns.

"Welcome back, Kise and Aomine." A pair of voices said to the two teens. As if on cue the mansion gates began to open and the two teens were granted access into the mansion. Steadily the two walked into the mansion.

"Mine-Chin. Ki-Chin." The purple haired boy said to Kise and Aomine upon their entrance. He slowly looked up from his computer and stuffed a pocky stick in his mouth.

He continued to munch on a pocky as he waved to the two boys lazily, half typing on the keyboard half engrossed in his snack.

"Murasakibara-cchi! Don't eat on the job!" The blonde said.

"Oi, Kise. It is fine. The _boss _says he does not mind. So let him be." The dark blue haired boy shot at the blonde.

"That's right. _Nanodayo_."

The group of boys turned to meet with Midorima and Akashi who just returned from their mission.

"Midorima-cchi! Akashi-cchi! You are back!" The male screamed, glomping the two teens in a three way hug.

"Ryouta, restrain yourself." The red head said in a low voice, breaking away from Kise's hug.

Immediately, Kise loosened his grip and stepped backwards.

"I'm just happy you guys are alive, and okay." He replied slowly. "I was worried about you guys." His eyes began to water as he bit his lip.

Midorima immediately felt guilty. He knew Kise was just excited. Though he would never admit it, he was always happy when Kise hugged them every time they returned from a mission. It was nice, like a family. A family he never had. A family none of them had. That is, until the _boss_ took them in.

Midorima reached forward and patted the blonde on the head. Surprised, Kise just stared back at the usual tsundere.

"Oi! Since everyone is here, that means we were all successful right?" Aomine asked, breaking the awkward silence.

All the boys nodded in agreement.

"So everyone was successful?" An expressionless voice asked from the top of the stairs.

The group of boys looked up to see their _boss_ making his descent down the spiral stairway.

"Yes, _boss_! Shintaro and I have apprehended the criminals and secured the letter." Akashi answered promptly.

"Aomine and I secured the item you asked for." Kise answered.

"Very good." The teal haired boy said.

The End…For Now

* * *

**Author's Note: **This concludes the One-Shot/Prologue story: Everlasting Bonds.

I hope it was open-ended enough and concluding enough. I don't even know what I am saying. Haha. What I mean is, I hope you all liked it. Thank you so much for reading.

Congrats Shirobara1. This is for you. I hope you like it also

Please check out some of my other stories if you liked this one. THANKS.

* * *

Possible Upcoming Stories after _KiSekoi_ (All ideas are tentative)

**Title:** Blind Beautiful life  
**Summary:** 5 boys from completely different walks of life. Each with their own stories, scars, and weaknesses. One Chance Encounter that changes their lives forever.

Warning- Mild OOC/Slight Possible Tragedy/HeadCanon Details  
Themes- Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Title: **Stolen Words

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya is a shy, unimpressionable boy. People barely notice him, and those who do easily forget him. He never speaks, or rather he has never spoken…to anyone. His voice tightly locked away, and his heart forever closed. That is, until 5 boys turn his life around.

**Title:** Sorta Midorella  
**Summary:** It is time for the annual cultural festival at Teiko High School. Things seem to be going well, that is until class 2-D decide to choose a play as their class project. What happens when Aomine is cast as prince charming and Midorima is cast as Cinderella? An unforgettable performance of Cinderella of course! Or rather something Sorta Midorella.

**Title:** Phantom Requiem

**Summary: **In an instant he was gone, taken from their lives. If only they knew he was ever gone at all. If only they could change _their _past.

Which one do you like? :) I would love some opinions on which story I should write first.


End file.
